


直播事故

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *架空*是车*我编的
Kudos: 18





	直播事故

李东海不得不承认，他有时候真的觉得李赫宰是疯了。  
他被李赫宰抱在腿上，人双手一圈，直接把他搂在怀里像逗小孩子一样颠一颠。他平时经常当着哥哥弟弟们的面被李赫宰这样抱着，一直到两人分开才觉得不妥。  
李东海看了眼镜头，心虚的收回目光。他真的忘记了，李赫宰说要这样，他也没多想，直到主持人慌张救场才隐隐约约意识到问题。可李赫宰没松开他，他也没从李赫宰腿上跳下来。  
他侧过脸，佯装看着主持人的方向，目光却不由自主地溜到李赫宰身上，轻飘飘的拂过，上下转了一圈收了回去。他偷偷蜷起手指，四周的灯光那么亮，那么温暖，他忽然想起来与现在不合时宜的事情。

那是一天夜里，他们在外面野营过夜。他突然被熟悉的亲吻和抚摸吵醒，清醒的那一瞬间没有想到太多，不可避免地惊慌失措，随即便看清是李赫宰。  
月色下李赫宰的身体漂亮神秘，伏在他的身上，双臂撑在他头侧，肩膀处的肌肉鼓了起来。  
李东海迷迷糊糊看了一眼，伸手过去摸了摸，轻轻弯起嘴角。他最喜欢这里，撑在他上方像重新划出一个新的世界，安定温暖。  
“你在干嘛……”  
“把你吵醒了？”  
李赫宰掩饰般清了清嗓子，俯身吻他“没事，就是见你睡得香，突然想抱抱你。”

李东海望着自己被脱下来的内裤，陷入沉默。

李赫宰慢条斯理地用鼻梁蹭他的脸颊，不知想到什么笑了起来，一点一点吻着。  
“海海，醒了就别睡了，我们做点别的。”  
“不要……”  
“我刚刚去外边看，果然还是郊区的晚上漂亮。”  
“嗯？我也想看。”

这附近没有人在，李赫宰把帐篷漏了个不算大的缝隙，搬了一把椅子放到那里。李东海只裹了一个毛毯，上身穿了件衬衫，下身光溜溜的凑了过来。  
李赫宰看了看他，拍一拍自己的腿。

“坐这。”

李东海没有异议。

夜里郊区安静，李赫宰抱着李东海看了一阵天空懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，收了收手臂摸到人软软的肚子又开始心猿意马。  
他夜里睡着睡着突然做了一个对他来说很可怕的梦，他找不到李东海了。问了朴正洙，问了金希澈，没有人知道。大家都一副欲言又止的样子看着他，不管他怎么哭喊也没人理，妈妈走过来看了看他，叹口气又走了。  
他惊醒后便要起身，这时才发现李东海好好的躺在自己怀里，额头抵着他的身体睡得很香。不知道梦到什么，猫咪唇撅起来，时不时咂咂嘴。  
李赫宰在黑暗中借着月色仔仔细细看了一遍李东海，用手试探的碰了碰，触到温热的皮肤才放下心。

眼下，李东海毫无困意眨着眼睛望向天空，李赫宰偏过头看着他，将吻印在脖颈。  
“海海，我们做一次好不好？”  
“……嗯？”李东海终于舍得挪开目光，看着李赫宰眨了眨眼，觉得自己似乎落入一个陷阱。

帐篷的面积不算特别大，李赫宰抱着人，手掌沿大腿内侧慢慢抚摸。李东海没穿裤子倒是方便了他，他用腿把李东海的双腿顶开到两侧，门户大开的姿势对着帐篷进出的帘子。  
李东海想合拢双腿却被李赫宰顶的分得更开，那双大手在他的身体肆意游走四处揉捏，所到之处掀起情欲。

“赫宰…”

“嗯。”李赫宰答应一声，手上动作飞快，脱下李东海的衣服扔到一旁。  
“包里有套吗？”

李东海微微喘息一阵，半天才捂着脸回他。  
“在里边的口袋里…”

李赫宰轻笑，奖励似的拍了拍他的大腿，顺便撸了一把已经玩硬高高翘起的前端。  
李东海站在那里看李赫宰翻包，等人走过来他才终于动了一下，不好意思地低下头，慢慢弯下腰撑着椅背。  
李赫宰没有像他想的那样奖励他，而是闷闷笑了几声，拍拍他的屁股。  
“海海……”  
李东海不解的转过头，他已经开始眼角泛红，原本就水润的眸子更是浸水一般，湿漉漉的望着李赫宰。他害羞的厉害，身体渐渐变得发红，眉梢也染上一抹红。  
李赫宰对他笑，揉了揉他的头发。

“没事，就是想说你真好看。”

李东海明显怔了一下，随即又羞又气瞪了他一眼，转过头不理他了。  
李赫宰也不再说话，拍了拍臀瓣示意李东海翘起来，人哼哼唧唧骂他两句，乖乖听话。  
李东海喘得很厉害，他背对李赫宰看不到下一步动作，只能想象着此刻的画面。李赫宰的手指很漂亮，纤长好看，沾了润滑液亮晶晶的，慢慢没进股间。他能感觉到进入身体的手指正在慢慢深入，一点一点的，占有他。

“啊……唔，赫宰…”

“放松点，你夹得太紧了。”李赫宰试着曲起指节，指腹擦过肠壁引起身前人一阵颤栗。他察觉到李东海异常紧张，不由得调笑。  
“怎么了？突然这么紧张？”

李东海摇摇头，咬住下唇羞于开口。他只是在这种并不算隐蔽的地方做这种事感到羞耻，尤其想到李赫宰正在慢慢开拓他。  
他垂下头，小声呻吟着把自己往李赫宰那边送。他被无休止的扩张弄烦了，不满地转过头看了一眼，夹了夹手指示意。李赫宰收到他的暗示心情极好，慢条斯理地抽出了手指。

“哎呀……海海，润滑液好像不够用…”

“你说什么？？”

李东海刚要站起身，一双大手握住他的腰桎梏在身前，李赫宰轻声让他不要乱动，高于体温的性器头部探进臀缝中试探顶了顶。

“你不是说…啊……”李东海话还没说完，身后已经被性器头部撑开，他被刺激的双腿发软，差一点直接跪下去，亏得李赫宰扶了他一把。  
“海海，这样就腿软怎么行？”  
李赫宰故意使坏，一边抚摸腰臀一边缓慢地深入。夜晚郊区安静，李东海不小心泄出一声呻吟，仿佛四周都能听得到似的。他努力抑制唇边的声音，却被快感推着急促的喘息，软绵绵的被李赫宰桎梏。  
李赫宰又往里顶了顶，左右晃动胯部开拓，扩张得并不算到位的细窄甬道被他撑开后不适地收缩，肠壁紧紧裹着柱身推动侵入的东西离开。李东海差一点哭出来，前倾身子想躲开，李赫宰却牢牢抓住他的腰。

“海海你可要小声一点，万一有人…就会被听到的。”

“呜……你不要这样…”李东海收拢手指，被李赫宰用力一顶滚落两颗泪珠。  
李赫宰笑嘻嘻地把他扶起来，两人下身相连，李东海站也站不稳，进出抽插的性器不停撑开他的身体，他被拉成一道不可思议的弧度。李赫宰一定是很喜欢，他听到身后的人发出赞叹的喟叹，然后落下细碎的吻。  
李赫宰用手臂环住李东海的腰，将两人的身体贴在一起，性器略微滑出体外又被他用力顶回去。他不断吻着李东海的侧脸，从脸颊吻到耳朵，叼起后颈的一小块皮肤厮磨。手掌从胸前划过，贪恋的摸了摸后腰，那里有两个漂亮的腰窝，好像盛满了水。

“呀……好像留痕迹了…”

“嗯……不行、轻一点…”  
李东海眯起眼睛，长长吐出一口气，他断断续续道”不行……明天还有行程…”

李赫宰没理他，闷声将他抱在怀里顶弄，似乎闷着一口气，赌气般又重又凶地顶他，李东海努力抿唇也没能忍住声音，耳边尽是下身传来的逐渐放大的黏腻水声。几次体内的性器都若有似无的擦过前列腺狠狠撞进深处，他被顶的踉跄一下，圈在腰间的手臂又将他及时拉了回来。  
李赫宰凑到他耳边慢慢舔吻，用气音说道“行程重要我重要？”

李东海吸了吸鼻子，十分委屈。他几乎腿软的快要站不住，这样站着的姿势似乎让他容纳李赫宰变得有些困难，几次李赫宰都故意让自己滑出体外，再抵着后穴顶进，性器强势的开拓领地一般将他的身体打开。  
李赫宰慢慢地吻他，一只手摸索握住他的前端套弄起来，迎合着下身的撞击逐渐加快速度。他抑制不住喘息呻吟，小小帐篷内温度不断上升，李东海仰起头望着上方出神，欲望攀升的熟悉感觉让他更加清晰意识到自己身处并不隐蔽的地方。李赫宰忽然加重手劲撸了他一把，他打了个哆嗦，握住下身的大手。

“别这样……啊…呃、赫，不要这样……”

不知道是不是李东海的错觉，他只觉得自己快要被顶穿了，小腹微微鼓胀起来，李赫宰不停地抚摸他的身体。他被抱在怀里只觉得自己快要淹没在李赫宰的气息中，夜晚外边的虫鸣风声逐渐远去，他只听得到身后人粗重的喘息和自己的声音，让他羞耻脸红。  
李东海几乎快要跪下去，双腿在激烈的性事中不停发抖，几乎快要支撑不住。他无助的伸直双手在空中，借此寻找平衡，隔着泪雾乞求李赫宰，至少让他回到床上。  
而李赫宰只是慢条斯理地抚摸他，放慢了节奏，粗壮性器在他的身体里缓慢磨蹭着，慢慢擦着肠壁进出。

“这样觉得好点了吗？”

“呜……”李东海噙泪转过头，眼角红红的，好像受了天大的委屈。他噘起唇，柔软的猫咪唇完美替他传达不满。  
李赫宰宠溺地靠过来亲一亲，李东海发出小兽一样的声音，努力转过身想要接吻。李赫宰按住他，抱着他坐到了椅子上。坐下去的时候两人的身体互相挤压，只见李东海一副无法承受的样子，连声呻吟着，手无助的撑着椅子的扶手，想要起来。  
李赫宰眼疾手快按住他，刚刚抽离一点的性器重新插了进去，李东海登时软了半边身子，挣扎了半天只让李赫宰在身体里进得更深。

“不要…不要……呜太深了赫宰，我不行…”

“嗯，我轻轻的……”李赫宰连声哄着，却悄悄地用双腿把李东海的腿分到两侧。他在李东海看不到的地方悄悄勾起嘴角，手臂一圈将人牢牢抱在怀里。  
都说李东海像只软趴趴的小动物，谁见到都想捏一捏，他作为李东海最亲近的人当然更想欺负一下。

李赫宰忽然抱着李东海用力顶弄起来，力道之大两人都颠了起来，椅子发出刺耳的声音。李东海啜泣着，他没有能着力的地方，浑身只剩相连的下身承受所有的重量。他用力抓着扶手想要缓解这种刺激，指节泛白也没能使上力气。  
他被李赫宰顶的稍稍腾空又落下去，顺着惯性让性器进入得更深，快要顶进肚子里。律动间身体变得更加粉红，被冷落的前端却因后穴刺激流出体液，头部涨红的性器笔直挺立。李赫宰含着李东海的耳垂，低声哄骗。

“宝贝，摸摸自己…”

李东海哭着摇头，体内深处源源不断的快感和空虚交织在一起击溃他，他既想从这种快感中抽离又无法自拔。李赫宰的声音不停在耳畔响起，像是蛊惑一样，一遍一遍重复着。

“摸摸它，宝宝，怎么能偏心呢…？”

李东海抽噎着低下头，伴随着愈发急促的颠簸抚慰自己，他好像全身的感官都变得敏感了，他能感觉到李赫宰正在注视着自己。而让他感到羞耻的是他因为这种注视而感到兴奋，小穴也跟着忽然用力收缩，紧紧咬住柱身。  
李赫宰没有提防，被突如其来的绞紧夹的差点射了出来。

“嘶……海海，故意的？”

李东海无助摇头，哆嗦着寻找他的手，摸到以后紧紧握住。  
“不要…太深了…啊！不……”

李赫宰连声应他，只是嘱咐他扶好。李东海不明所以，被拍了拍小腹。

“哦…可不要像兔兔一样快才行呢。”

李赫宰撑着身后的空隙，双腿用力向上顶弄起来，他铁了心要这样做，性器在人体内进到从未有过的深度，交合处已经一片泥泞。他在急促的律动间感到李东海不停地收缩穴口，肉体拍打清脆的声音已经快盖过人小声的呻吟。

“啊…不……”

李东海突然猛烈地抖动身体，缩在李赫宰怀里颤抖，平日里被人夸赞过无数次的眼睛努力睁大，蒙上一层雾失去焦距。他几乎快要被顶得说不出话，唾液来不及吞咽从嘴角流了下来，快感如同海浪撞上礁石，激起白色的浪花拍到了沙滩上。  
李东海只觉得眼前白茫茫一片，唯有源源不断的快感和脊背贴上的温热身体是真实的。

“想什么呢，走了。”

臀被轻轻拍了一下，李东海一下子回过神，李赫宰正领着他跟工作人员打招呼。他连忙跟着鞠躬，而后被李赫宰搭着肩膀离开。  
他们一路走回休息室，刚一进门李赫宰便反手将李东海压到门板上。“哒”一声清脆的声音，休息室的门被李赫宰反锁，安静的休息室只有他们两人，呼吸声突然变得有存在感。

李东海有些慌张，随即被牵着手放到某一处，他十分熟悉这个形状，甚至知晓情动时的温度。他的视线牢牢粘在李赫宰的脖颈，突起的喉结上下滚动，压低的声音有些嘶哑。

“东海，消消火再走吧。”

“不要……这里不方便。”李东海也跟着吞咽口水，强迫自己移开目光，又被两指扳着下巴挪回来。  
李赫宰看起来十分危险，明明几分钟前还一本正经地拉着他四处道谢。李东海有些晃神，他还是像小时候一样喜欢李赫宰，觉得这个男人耀眼。这么多年过去了，粉丝们都习惯李赫宰发出的光芒，他还是没有习惯，偶尔也会背着人偷偷惊艳。  
他看到李赫宰慢慢靠近自己，微微屏息闭上眼睛。可李赫宰没有吻他，而是靠到他头侧轻轻蹭了蹭，慢条斯理吻他。

“海海，你刚刚在想什么？”

李东海睁开眼，有些不解。  
李赫宰低笑碰了碰他，“以为有衬衫盖着我就看不到？”

李东海的脸瞬间涨红，张了张嘴想要解释，最终也没说出个一二三来。李赫宰对着他的耳朵吹了吹气，十分得意。

“宝宝，你硬了。在想什么？想我操你？”

李东海几乎是抖着手脱下李赫宰的裤子，男人性器几乎是迫不及待地从内裤中释放出来，甚至在空中弹了弹。他咽了咽口水，望着涨红的性器身体却已经自动唤起回忆，尽管他不愿意承认，但他真的馋了。  
李赫宰揉了揉他的头发。

“这可怎么办，没带东西啊。”他微微用力，扶着自己撑开李东海的唇。  
“委屈宝宝帮我弄湿一点才行，不然你会痛哦…”

李东海来不及抗议，口腔瞬间被撑满，只来得及呜咽两声，口鼻间满是男人的味道。他用舌尖描绘柱身的形状，却听到一门之隔走廊外后辈走动的声音。他羞耻的闭上眼睛，很多人都不知道，反锁了的这间化妆间此刻正在上演一出活春宫。

“宝宝你不专心…”李赫宰十分委屈，从李东海口中退了出来，弯腰亲了亲额“嗯我知道了……馋了是不是？”

“不是！”

“护手霜行吗？”李赫宰却一副十分了然的表情，把李东海扶了起来，还不忘嘱咐他记得小点声。  
李东海满脸通红站在原地瞪着李赫宰，见人顶着硬挺下身走来走去咬唇错开视线，跟过去抱住李赫宰撒娇。

“我忍不住…”

“我帮你。”李赫宰一手将人揽在怀里，安抚吻一吻。

李东海没想到李赫宰说的帮是这个意思。  
他几乎快要喘不上气，身后大手捂住他的嘴，而另一只手却环过腰肢套弄起他的前端。他快被身后进出的性器顶得无法呼吸，躲在公众场合做这种事本就让他格外兴奋，门外时不时传来的声音更让他浑身发红。  
李赫宰用力顶弄着，不算大的化妆间回荡着交合的声音，暧昧的声音不停从下身传来，急促的呼吸声交错着。李赫宰时不时泄出低喘，用力拍打李东海的臀瓣。

“宝贝别夹了…嘶，要被你夹射了。”

李东海只是无声的哭泣，他在欲望的冲击下仍分神想着会不会被人听到声音，李赫宰却故意加快速度，干脆放开他，双手掐着腰用力冲撞。他被桎梏着前后移动，迎合李赫宰的节奏重重的按向李赫宰的胯，性器不偏不倚撞上前列腺，他一哆嗦，差点射出来。

“啊！……”

“嘘…”李赫宰安抚道“宝宝，小心被听到。”

“你…我忍不住……呜、放开我…不、不要了……”

李赫宰扶着他，两人连在一起慢慢走到化妆镜前，那里开着一圈灯，亮晶晶的。李赫宰偏过头吻了吻李东海，从镜子里注视着人。

“海海，看镜子。”

李东海委屈吸了吸鼻子，将头转到一侧，“不看！”

“看的话我轻一点？”李赫宰继续哄骗。  
李东海只犹豫了一秒，乖乖把头转了过去。他好骗的很，李赫宰用这招在床上骗了他无数次，到现在他还是会上当。  
那个镜子太亮了，一个多小时之前他们还在这里跟工作人员对流程。李东海从镜子里看到李赫宰正偏过头吻他的耳朵，下身动了动，开始抽插起来。  
他敏感的喘息着，脖颈的青筋鼓了起来，喉结不停地滚动消化那些几乎快要吐出唇的呻吟，可惜效果甚微，小猫似的呻吟声可怜兮兮的从喉咙中挤了出来。  
李赫宰忍不住笑出声，收拢手臂用力抱了下李东海，“乖乖…”  
他忍了又忍，使劲在李东海脸上嘬了一口。  
“别害怕，这样听不到的。”

“嗯……不要这么深…”

那根性器几乎快要贯穿他，李东海忍不住踮起脚尖来缓解，李赫宰扶着他，一下一下动作极为清晰。他真的受不住这样，尤其在这种并不隐蔽的地方，他甚至不知道两个人下身交合的地方发出的声音是否能被别人听到。  
而李赫宰却不慌不忙地扶着他让他看镜子，手掌沿身体抚摸，两指捻着乳尖揉捏，微微用力夹住然后快速离开。  
“嗯！疼……你…啊…”  
李东海痛呼一声，身体跟着李赫宰手离开的方向猛地挺胸，紧接着人便将自己抽离体外的性器快速撞进来。不满它离开的温热的肠肉不停亲吻着，推动着柱身进得更深，不受控制地紧紧咬住李赫宰。

“呀…万一一会有人来敲门怎么办？”  
李赫宰用气音说道“你脸好红，肯定会被发现的。”

李东海咬住下唇，委屈的从镜子里瞥了李赫宰一眼。男人闷闷的笑，笑声从胸腔里发出共振，一直传到李东海的身体。他从镜子里看到那双手沿肌肉的形状慢慢抚摸，一把握住下身熟练的套弄。

“不逗你了，我们得赶紧走了。”

“不行……”

李赫宰也不管人操着小奶音嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨什么，随便点点头答应，坐在沙发上，冲人张开手臂。  
“过来海海。”  
李东海咬着唇分开腿跨坐上去，翘臀被轻轻扒开露出一张一合的穴口，被轻轻顶了顶立刻急剧收缩。李赫宰轻轻拍了拍臀瓣，李东海扶着他的肩膀主动坐下去，本来在眼圈里打转的眼泪随着性器的深入落了下来。  
李赫宰凑上去吻走，诱导李东海自己主动，他将圆润的臀用力握在手里揉捏把玩，抬手落下清脆的巴掌。他把李东海吓得不轻，人噙泪瞪了他一眼，眼睛湿漉漉的，眼角还有些红，一点也不凶。  
李赫宰嘿嘿笑起来，专注抱住他向上顶弄。他清楚李东海喜欢什么，仰起头任人捧着自己的脸胡乱吻来吻去，下身的节奏变得急促用力。他不停地揉捏臀肉，两手将臀瓣向两侧拉开，连续不断地操弄着，交合处传来有节奏的肉体拍打的声音，在休息间里逐渐放大。  
李东海蜷在他怀里像只小动物，一边攀着他的肩膀想躲开，一边又忍不住迎合。他感觉到李东海扭着腰肢迎着他的节奏前后摆动，刚咧开嘴角想要逗人两句，被啜泣的家伙堵住嘴巴，唇瓣贴在一起也没能阻止婉转呻吟，伴随着九浅一深的节奏拖长尾音。  
李赫宰含着李东海的唇吮吸，含糊不清开口。

“嘘……宝宝，舒服吗？”

“嗯…用力、唔……”李东海满面潮红，不断收拢手指，指甲微微用力划过李赫宰的背。不是很疼，但像一捆木柴扔进了火堆，李赫宰动了动身体，被轻微的痛感刺激得重重的挺进。  
李东海没忍住，发出一声尖叫，双腿紧紧夹着李赫宰的腰，脚趾因为快感缩在一起。李赫宰安抚吻了吻耳朵，腾出一只手替他照顾前端。  
他们在这里待得太久了，再不出去很快就要来人敲门了。

李赫宰的动作变得更加用力，李东海偷偷抬起身体想躲开，被发现了以后用力摁了下去，正巧性器顶进去，李赫宰察觉手里把玩的前端有要射的迹象。他心情极好，蹭了蹭李东海的脖子。  
“这可怎么办，又是你先射。”

李东海脱力趴在李赫宰怀里，腰被一只手掐住摁在胯前，只能承受愈发频繁的撞击。抽插间蔓延开来的欲望几乎快要将他吞没，他快忍不住堆积的声音，断断续续从唇中吐出难耐的呻吟。他不知道该怎么办，不停地磨蹭李赫宰的脖颈，小猫似的声音钻进李赫宰的耳朵，惹得人更加用力。  
“海海，夹紧了…”

“不行…李赫宰！啊……不要…”李东海红着脸垂下头，咬住软软的嘴唇想要拒绝。他挣不过李赫宰，被大手强制按在身前律动，越来越快的动作中他明白李赫宰的意思，想要逃走却不得法。  
李赫宰听着耳边的声音忍不住兴奋，细窄甬道开始不规律收缩绞紧他，他加快手上速度，愈发快速。李东海几乎哭出来，哑着嗓子连声喘息，委屈的小声啜泣。交合处的水声从两人之间传开，李东海猛地僵住身体，后穴用力绞紧仍不知道疲惫进出的那根东西，凸起的喉结上下滚动一阵，还是没藏得住，泄出一声绵长的呻吟。  
后脑多了一只手，李赫宰扶着他低下头接吻，将后边的声音吞没在唇齿间。另一手帮他撸净后抓在手里把玩，下身重重的顶进深处停下，李东海整个人蜷了起来抱住李赫宰，刚高潮过后手脚都软了，被抱在怀里小声哼哼着抗议。  
李赫宰只是不停吻他的脖子，双手用力掐住腰肢摁向自己，他们出来也没想着会有这种事，李赫宰笑着制止李东海想要起身的动作，低声安抚。

“乖乖，就含着吧，回家很快的。”

“不要…”李东海红着脸瞪人一眼，刚要反驳李赫宰抱住他，缓慢抽插几下慢慢退出他的身体，然后拍了拍他的屁股，压低声音对他眨了眨眼。  
“海海，夹住了，小心流出来哦。”

李东海几乎快要熟透了，脸颊两侧烧了起来，把头埋进李赫宰的肩膀，下身微微收紧将李赫宰射的东西留在体内。人鼓励摸摸他的腰，说这就换衣服走。

李东海一路都不敢抬头，有后辈向他打招呼他也慌乱的点点头，下意识往李赫宰怀里靠。李赫宰笑着搭住他的肩膀，两人换了位置，让李东海走在里边。他们拐过弯，李赫宰笑眯眯靠过去。

“宝宝，不要怕，你好好穿着衣服呢，看不到的。”

李东海的目光躲躲闪闪，示弱将头靠在李赫宰的肩上，他一开口，委屈的快要哭出来。

“我…我忍不住…”

“嗯…”李赫宰应了一声，左右看看抱住李东海，手里拿着的流程表抬起来挡在头侧，躲在后边偷偷接吻。  
“我们很快就回家了。”

李赫宰收拢手臂，把李东海抱得更紧，因为羞耻脸颊潮红一直不退的人小步挪了一下，将额头抵在他的肩膀，半天后才鼓起勇气离开偏僻角落。  
他坏笑着，佯装开玩笑拍打一下李东海的臀，人又羞又气瞪了他一眼，在口罩后听到李东海冲着他软趴趴“哼”一声，压低帽檐跟在身后不说话了。

他们快要走出大楼时，李赫宰凑到李东海耳边小声说道“宝宝，这样回家就不用润滑了是不是？”

“你回宿舍住吧。”李东海用力翻了个白眼，甩手先上车。  
经纪人用眼神向李赫宰询问，后者摆了摆手，“回圣水就好了。”

经纪人了然，说到底还是为了晚上在谁家过夜这点小事。他从后视镜看到李东海侧卧在后排座椅，随口问了句“不舒服？”

李东海没说话，随意摆了下手，旁边的李赫宰却突然笑了一下，转头看了看李东海收回目光。  
经纪人迷惑的歪了歪头，觉得似乎有些什么奇怪的事情。

-the end-  
by:玻璃


End file.
